Freedom
|Typ=Ending |Zdjęcie=End17.jpg |Zespół=HOME MADE 家族 ("Home Made Family") |Numer piosenki=17 |Shippūden=Tak |Od odcinka=206 |Do odcinka=218 }} Freedom to utwór wykonywany przez HOME MADE 家族 ("Home Made Family") do 17° endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 7 kwietnia 2011 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 206 do 218. Opis W tym endingu wszystkie postaci są statecznie przedstawione na murze za wyjątkiem Pakuna. . Tekst Piosenki Romaji= Te, ashi, tsunaga reteru yo I’m Like marionetto sonna no arieneeyo ittai dounatteru no? (Tell me tell me) Who’s the ruler? Kiyasu ku sawa runa kikita kuneeyo mou kibenwa kokkara sabiwa ore kimenda! mie nai kusari wo tachi kire genkai sure sure dashikire jibun de kachi toranakya dare ka note ni wa tacchauze Stand Up!! saa mina Reach Out For Liberty Ima ga ugo kidasuto kida Wake Up!! saa mina Step Up shite sakebe Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer Run For Your Freedom sakida tsu mono nante nakutatte Run For Your Freedom yume no tobira ketto bashite (so you better) Stand Up!! saa mina Reach Out For Your Liberty ima ga ugo kidasuto kida Wake up!! saa mina step up shite sakebe Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer! |-| Kanji= 手、足、繋がれてるよ I'm Like マリオネット そんなのありえねぇよ 一体 どうなってるの? “Tell Me Tell Me” Who's The Ruler? 気安く触るな 聞きたくねぇよ もう詭弁は こっから先はオレが決めんだ! 見えない鎖を断ち切れ 限界すれすれ出し切れ 自分で勝ち取らなきゃ 誰かの手に渡っちゃうぜ Stand Up!! さぁ皆 Reach Out For Liberty 今が動き出す時だ Wake Up!! さぁ皆 Step Up して叫べ Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer Run For Your FREEDOM 先立つものなんてなくたって Run For Your FREEDOM 夢の扉 蹴飛ばして Fight For Your FREEDOM!! Count Down 3.2.1! 導火線に火点いた Bomb 自ら動かなきゃ Funky Time Is Running Out “Show Me Show Me” Who\'s The Leader? 死ぬ気で挑みな ビビらず 踏み出す 飛び立つ時だ! 見えない扉開くまで 消えない意志を抱くだけ 自分が欲しがらなきゃ 誰かの手に渡っちゃうぜ Stand Up!! さぁ皆 Reach Out For Liberty 今が動き出す時だ Wake Up!! さぁ皆 Step Up して叫べ Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer Run For Your FREEDOM 先立つものなんてなくたって Run For Your FREEDOM 夢の扉 蹴飛ばして Fight For Your FREEDOM!! 何で?何で? 何での前に 動いて動いて 動いてみな 見て聞いて Use Your Body 世の中 ウソ\ばかり Watch Your Step Booby Trap 手口 理不尽だ 出口求めたきゃ 自分で掴みな いばらの中に 真実は一つだ 痛いぜ痛いぜ そりゃ痛いぜ 当たって当たって ぶっ壊せ 頭の前に全身で Feel That 無傷のままじゃ Can\'t Get No FREEDOM!! Stand Up!! さぁ皆 Reach Out For Liberty 今が動き出す時だ Wake Up!! さぁ皆 Step Up して叫べ Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer Run For Your FREEDOM 先立つものなんてなくたって Run For Your FREEDOM 夢の扉 蹴飛ばして So You Better!! Stand Up!! さぁ皆 Reach Out For Liberty 今が動き出す時だ Wake Up!! さぁ皆 Step Up して叫べ Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer Run For Your FREEDOM 先立つものなんてなくたって Run For Your FREEDOM 夢の扉 蹴飛ばして Fight For Your FREEDOM!! Ah Oh Ah Oh Ah Ah Ah Yeah Yeah Ah Oh Ah Oh Ah Ah Ah... |-| Polski= Stoi pod ścianą moja sylwetka, jestem spięta niczym marionetka. Niemożliwe! Co ja widzę? Powiem szczerze, ktoś tu idzie! Powiedz, powiedz, kto jest królem? Weź te ręce, jesteś gburem! Nie chcę więcej tego słuchać, wolę walczyć niż być głucha! Rozerwij te krępujące cię łańcuchy, one zawsze blokowały twe ruchy. Musisz sama się na to zdobyć, więc gdy ktoś wyciąga ku tobie swą rękę, wstań, wyjdź do wszystkich i poczuj się swobodnie! Uwolnij swe nieskrępowane ruchy! Obudź się, wyjdź do wszystkich i zacznij krzyczeć! Nie bój się posiadać marzeń! Biegnij w stronę wolności! Pozbądź się wszystkiego, co plącze ci nogi. Biegnij w stronę wolności! Wyważ drzwi blokujące ci drogę do realizacji marzeń! (dlatego lepiej) Wstań, wyjdź do wszystkich i poczuj się swobodnie! Uwolnij swe nieskrępowane ruchy! Obudź się, wyjdź do wszystkich i zacznij krzyczeć! Nie bój posiadać marzeń! Podążaj w stronę wolności! Pozbądź się wszystkiego, co plącze ci nogi. I biegnij w stronę wolności! Wyważ drzwi blokujące ci drogę do realizacji marzeń! Walcz o swoją wolność! |-| Angielski= My arms and legs are tied up I'm like a marionette No way this is happening What the hell is going on? Tell me, tell me Who's the ruler? Don't touch me so familiarly I don't want to hear your half-truths any more From now on I'm taking the decisions! Cut off those invisible chains Go to the very end of your limits If you don't grab hold of victory by yourself It's going to fall in someone else's hands Stand Up!! Come, everyone, reach out for liberty Now is the time to act Wake up!! Come, everyone, step up and shout Oh yes, we are the dreamers Run for your freedom Even if you don't have the means Run for your freedom Kick in the gate to your dreams Fight for your freedom!! Count down 1.2.3! The bomb's fuse is lit You have to get out of here by yourself Funky time is running out Show me, show me Who's the leader? Confront, even if it kills you Advance fearlessly It's time to take wing! Until the invisible door opens keep holding on to your determination If you don't desire it It's going to fall in someone else's hands Stand Up!! Come, everyone, reach out for liberty Now is the time to act Wake up!! Come, everyone, step up and shout Oh yes, we are the dreamers Run for your freedom Even if you don't have the means Run for your freedom Kick in the door to your dreams Fight for your freedom!! Before asking "why? why? why?" try to move, move, move Look, listen, use your body There's nothing but lies in this world Watch your step for booby traps The tricks out there are unreasonable If you want a way out, grab it yourself In this thorny bush there is but one truth It hurts, it hurts, boy it hurts! Hit it, hit it, crush it! Before using your head, feel it with your entire body If you remain unhurt you can't get no freedom!! Stand Up!! Come, everyone, reach out for liberty Now is the time to act Wake up!! Come, everyone, step up and shout Oh yes, we are the dreamers Run for your freedom Even if you don't have the means Run for your freedom Kick in the door to your dreams So you better stand Up!! Come, everyone, reach out for liberty Now is the time to act Wake up!! Come, everyone, step up and shout Oh yes, we are the dreamers Run for your freedom Even if you don't have the means Run for your freedom Kick in the door to your dreams Fight for your freedom!! Ciekawostki *Jest to trzecia piosenka grupy '''Home made Kazoku '''wykorzystana w mediach Naruto, pozostałe to thumb|right|200px| Wersja 2 Endingu 17Nagareboshi - Shooting Star oraz "No rain no Rainbow". *Istnieje jeszcze druga wersja tego endingu. Sakura idzie przed siebie by na koniec przywitać z uśmiechem Naruto. Był on używany w anime po niszczycielskim tsunami które nawiedziło Japonie w 2011 roku. Zespół animatorów chciał w ten sposób pomóc; dać nadzieję wszystkim poprzez pokazanie szczególnej relacji pomiędzy Naruto a Sakurą. Dlatego można dostrzec w oczach Sakury nadzieje w chwili kiedy patrzy na Naruto. *Singiel trafił na 26 miejsce listy Oricon. Postacie *Pakkun *Tsunade *Gaara *Sakura *Kiba *Chōji *Shino *Killer B *Kakashi *Shikamaru *Tenten *Ino *Hinata *Tobi *Sai *Rock Lee *Neji *Might Guy *Kisame *Naruto *Sasuke Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden